It Feels So Right To Be Here With You
by SerialCheater
Summary: Lita and Matt had a fight and led to a breakup...Randy who liked Lita is kind of the reason, as well as Ashley...What will happen to 4 of them? i suck at summaries right!..
1. Chapter 1

It Feels so Right To Be Here With You

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone..

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Lita/Randy, Lita/Matt, Matt/Ashley, Trish, Torrie, Victoria

Summary: Lita and Matt had a fight and led to a break-up...Randy who liked Lita is kind of the reason, as well as Ashley...What will happen to 4 of them?( i suck at summarie right!..)

Chapter 1

Monday on RAW- Cameron, NC

Lita arrived in the arena for RAW in Cameron, NC. Her home state, her botfriend's hometown. With her was her boyfriend, Matt Hardy. As they were entering their locker room, a voice called Lita which eventually made her turn around.

"Miss Dumas, Mr. Bischoff wants to see you in his office immediately." a stagehand said.

Lita simple nodded as she and Matt Hardy enter their locker room. After she placed her bags in the locker room she told Matt that she would be going in Eric Bischoff's office.

"Hey, Matt, Eric Bischoff called me top go to his office. I'll be back in a few minutes." she said as she kissed Matt lightly on his lips.

"Alright, I'll just get a drink then I'll wait for you here." he said and also gave Lita a kiss on her lips.

Lita nodded and and went straight to Bischoff's office. As Lita entered the office she greeted Eric Bischoff.

"Goodevening Mr. Bischoff."

"Goodevening to you too, Lita," Bischoff said.

Lita also saw Randy Orton, but she didn't greet him, then she turned back to Eric Bischoff.

"So I heard you wanted to see me?" she said as she seated on one of Eric's leather couch.

"Oh about that, is Matt with you?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, he's in ourmlocker room." Lita said.

"Oh I'll just call him, I'll leave you two for a while." Eric said as he exited his office.

"So...He called you in here too?" Randy said as he raised a brow on Lita.

"Duh! Isn't it obvious?" Lita said as she rolled her eyes.

"Babe, don't be so cold on The Legend Killer." Randy said as he again raides a brow on Lita.

"Whatever." Again Lita rolled her eyes.

Silence filled the room. Then Eric and Matt entered the room.

"So, since all of the superstars involved are here...Let's begin." Eric said while smiling at all the superstars.

"As you all know you Matt Hardy and you Randy Orton will be involved in a singles match tonight. Of course Lita, you'll be on Matt's side, eventually."

"Yeah, what about it?" Lita asked curiously.

"Well there will be alot of 'Twist of Fates' , if you know what i mean." Eric said while smiling and a brow raised.

The three superstars were very confused.

"Okay, first Lita you will 'betray' Matt later on in the match and go with Randy."

"What?" Lita said as she stood up while Matt restrained her.

"Don't worry babe, we will have fun." Randy said arrogantly. 

"Hey man! Don't you even dare..." Matt said angrily while he wa cut by Randy.

"Whoa! Chill man." Randy said.

"Okay! People, get ready for your match 'cause your match is next after Trish and Victoria's match." Eric said as he lead the 3 superstars out of his office.

(After Trish and Victoria's match)

The 3 made their way to the entrance curtain. First, Randy's music played. After his signature taunt, Matt's music played, He and Lita went out of the curtains as they kissed on top of the ramp. When they entered the ring the bell rang and the match started. Mid-half of the match as Matt was ready for the Twist of Fate, Lita doing her job to 'betray' Matt distracted the referee and Orton was able to hit the low blow and delivered the RKO to get the 1,2,3 and hit the victory. Supposedly Lita was going to leave the ring with Orton. When they were on top of the ramp, Randy faced back on the ring and to Lita's shock Randy pulled her and kissed her. Lita had no choice but to kiss him back. Soon she felt his tongue enter her mouth. After he broke up the kiss he was grinning at Matt Hardy which made Matt very angry and furious. When they went backstage, Lita immediately yelled at Orton

"What the hell was that? That kiss wasn't even in the script! Damn you!" Lita was very angry

"Oh c'mon babe I know you want that kiss." Randy said with an arrogant smile on his face.

Lita rolled her eyes then Matt whom just came from the ring yelled at Orton.

"Bullshit man! What were you thinking kissing my girlfriend? That wasn't even in the script you asshole!"

Then she turned angrily to Lita

"And how about you kissing him back? What were you thinking you..you..you SLUT!.."

After his last statement, Lita started to runaway while tears start falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe that Matt just said those words to her. Matt was also shocked of what he just said to the woman he loved.

"Lita, wait I didn't mean to.."

Tough luck man!" Orton said cockily to Matt, as Matt turnedback to him.

" This is all your fault Orton! This you wouldn't have happened if you didn't kiss her! You son of a bitch!" Hardy said as he ran to go after Lita. When he caught up with Lita he saw her crying in their locker room.

"Hey, Ames.." he called her by her real name..her nickname actually.

"I didn't mean to.." he was cut as Lita spoke.

"Matt, stop...I can't believe that you don't trust me. Do you know how you made me feel when you called me a slut?" Lita said as she carried her bag and exited the door, but before she went out...

"Oh! by the way Matt, I'm not going home with you tonight." she said as she went out with tears flowing from her eyes.

Later that night Lita went clubbing with Trish, Victoria, Torrie and the others. Lita had enough alcohol for the night, but she didn't stop, she even went to the dance floor. The Legend Killer was also in the same club, and he easily spotted the redhead, Randy had a crush on Lita when he first saw her when she returned from her neck injury, but he wasn't able to let her know his feelings for her because Matt and her got back together. Orton proceeded to the dance floor and immediately talked to Lita.

"Hey there, babe!" Orton said in a cocky tone.

"Hey you hottie!" Lita said unaware of what she was saying 'cause she was very drunk.

"Lita..about that kiss on RAW..." Randy said as he was interrupted by Lita

"Remind me how we did it again." Litasaid really unaware of what she was saying.

To Randy's surprise of what Lita had just said, he became nervous. Lita placed her arms around the back of Randy's neck and she placed her lips on his. But Lita suddenly passed out. Randdy immediately exited the club and brought Lita to his hotel room. He was very worried about Lita. After a few hours Lita woke up.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked worridly

"Yah, thank you Randy" Lita said with a smile. Randy smiled back.

"Lita, I'm sorry about RAW last night." Randy said shamefully.

"No, Randy..I'm sorry its my fault,I shouldn't have kissed you back."

"It wouldn't have happened if I didn't kiss you in the first place." he said while bowing down his head.

"Look, its nobody's fault, Matt just misunderstood that." Lita said as she held Randy's arm.

"Now, I better get going, Matt's probably looking for me." Lita stood up and smiled at Randy and went to the door. Before she left, she turned back to Randy.

"Oh, Randy, Thank you for last night, I mean...for taking care of me." Lita said with a smile.

"No problem, only for you babe." Randy said with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, and quit calling me babe!" Lita said while giggling, as she left Randy's room.

As Lita left Randy's room, Randy was still smiling. He noticed that Lita left an unsent message on his phone, "Thanks for everything." and with that message was Lita's number. When she arrived home she first looked at her cellphone. There were 6 messages; 5 messages from Matt and the pther pne was from Randy. She first read Matt's messages, oh and she lied to Randy, she didn't go home to Matt, she went home to her house in Sanford which is in North Carolina. Matt's messages all said that he was very sorry of what he said about Lita. Then after she read Matt's messages, she read Randy's message. It said..."Hey babe, see you at RAW.." Lita smiled as she read his message. Lita also had a crush on Orton but she loved MAtt, but she didn't know how much the love still is...that "LOVE"...she somehow felt uneasy of her feeling. She doesn't know if that crush on Orton is turning to love. But she kept denying to herself that she doesn't love Orton, becauseshe was afraid to hurt Matt.

Note: Look out for upcoming chapters for this story... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Monday on RAW- Sanford, NC

Lita was scheduled in a match againts Tish Stratus for the Women's Championship, She bumped in to Matt Hardy while going to the entrance curtains. She ignored him but before she got pass him, Matt held her hand..

"Ames, please...can we talk?" he said while Lita's back was still turned.

"Matt, can we talk later, I still have a match..and its next." Lita said as he kissed Lita on the forehead.

Lita nodded and smiled as she walked to the ring. Trish came out first then Lita. The bell rang as the match started, in the middle of the match Trish accidentaly hit the referee with the chick kick, then delivered the chick kick to Lita. When the referee and the referee was down, Randy Orton who came out from the audience delivered hi well-known RKO to the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus. After that he helped Lita to get up and deliver Trish her moonsault. Then he helped the referee to count the 1-2-3 for Lita's victory. The crowd in Sanford, NC went wild as they chanted their very own Lita! Orton raised Lita's hand and hugged her. Lita smiled as they went to the back.

"Thanks for what you did for me out there." Lita said to Randy as she smiled.

"No problem, it was my pleasure!" Orton said also smiling.

"Well, have to go, still need to talk things out with Matt." she said still with a smile on her preety face.

"Goodluck, bye." he said with the smile slowly fading.

Before she went to the locker room, she kissed Orton on his cheek, which eventually made him smile again. After Matt and Lita had their talk they had to break-up.

FLASHBACK

"Lita, I know that for the past few weeks our relatioship has been like a roller coaster ride. But we can fix it. But then, we won't." Matt said with a sad expression on his face. While Lita remained silent and let Matt finish what he was going to say.

" 'Cause Lita a guy like me doesn't deserve an amazing woman like you, you need someone who will understand you and love you unconditionally. And-" Before he could finish, Lita cut him off and started talking.

"Matt don't make me feel better, I know that you don't love me anymore, that's why your looking for ways that could end this, I get it, I know that Ashley's your 'girl' right now." she said trying to hold back her tears. Yes, she was starting to fall for Randy but she still loves Matt.

"Lita, don't think that I don't love you anymore, I still do, its just that..when I met Ashley, I felt that we had a 'connection'. I'm sorry Lita, I don't want to hurt you thid way but we have to end this. But we can still be friends, right?"

"Too late Matt, unfortunately you did hurt me and as far fron being friends?..I don't think so..not now.." Those were Lita's last words as she got her bags and tears continuoslyfalling from her eyes, and went out of the locker.

END FLASHBACK

She went straight to the parking lot. Randy, who was also going there, saw Lita crying and storming her way to the parking lot. When Lita reached the parking lot she remembered Trish just picked her up in her house and left early that night. 2 cars were left in the lot and Lita was sure that one of those cars belonged to Matt.

"Damn it!" Lita shouted while she knelt on the ground and dropping her bags.

"You need a ride?" a voice from her back said. When she turned around, she saw Randy Orton who owned the other car in the parking lot.

"Yah, I guess so" she said as she wiped the tears off her eyes, hoping that it wasn't obvious she cried.

"Okay then, Lets go." he said with a smile crossing his face. He helped Lita to her feet and carried her things and put it in the trunl of his car.

The ride was quiet althrough out because Lita was sleeping. 'How am I gonna tell her how I really feel' he thought as he was driving. 'Man, she's so beautiful' thoughts like that came to his head while driving. He would barely take his eyes off of Lita.. When they arrived in Lita's house he woke her up.

"Lita, were here." Randy said as Lita woke up.

"Uhmmm...Randy..." Lita said in an 'I just woke up' voice.  
"I forgot to tell you, this is far from the airport, and we will leave early tomorrow..And I haven't got to check- in, in a hotel room yet." she said as she scratche the back of her neck.

"Oh I see, Lita, do you want to stay with me in my hotel room for the night?" he asked in an 'i care forr you' manner.

"Do you mind?" Lita asked curiously.

"Not at all." he said

"Well..lets go then." she said smiling. During the ride Randy started a conversation with the redhead.

"Uhmmm,so Lita...I saw you crying as you go to the parking lot, what wass that all about?" Randy asked.

"Oh, it was nothing, its just that Matt dumped me for a blonde bimbo." she said with mixed expressions on her face.

"Who? Trish!" Randy asked while his jaws dropped.

"No! She's my bestfriend, adn she has Jeff."

"Then who is the blonde bimbo!"

"ASHLEY!" Lita said as she clenched her fists at her side.

"ASHELY!..as in Ashley the diva wannabe?" Randy's eyes widened.

"Yah." Lita said as she rested her head on the car window.

After that conversation they arrived in the hotel. They went to Randy's room. Randy's room was 414. Randy opened the door, he went to put their things in the closet. Lita on the othr hand, went to the bed and sat.

"Uhmm.. I'll just sleep on the couch." Randy stated.

"Nah, you can sleep beside me, besides its your room." She said with a smile.

"Yah sure!"

"Of course.." she said still smiling.

"Uhmm..okay then, I'll just change then you go next." he smiled at her.

After they both changed the planned to watch a movie in the room.

" So..what do you wanna watch?" he said with a brow raised.

"Love Wrecked." she said

"Okay then." he smiled at her again.

They sat on the couch with her head resting gently on his shoulder. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. They were staring in each others eyes; her hazel eyes and his blue eyes. They then beacame closer, his lips on hers. They were kissing, soon his tongue touched her lower lip begging for entrance, which was gladly granted. After they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other and continued wathcing the movie. She rested her head on his shoulder again, while he put his arms around her waist. They both fell asleep on the couch. The next day they were going to leave for RAW in Atlanta, GA. Randy woke up first, he stared at Lita for a few minutes, then he thought how beautiful Lita is. Then he decided to wake her up by brushing his lips on her cheeks.

"Morning babe." he said cockily.

"Morning." she said giggling.

"We better get up and get ready to leave." he said as they started to prepare.

Note: Enjoyed it? Watch out for the upcoming chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday on RAW- Atlanta, GA

Randy and Lita arrived together. She stayed in Randy's locker because she is no longer with Matt. Lita was scheduled in to defend her Women's title againts the woman whom she will forever hate..Ashley. She was very ready. She prepared and put on her ring attire. She wore a khaki short, shorts with a black belt, a striped black and white knee high socks, her boots, a black fishnet shirt and on top of it was a white cami with prints that said 'you'll regret letting go of this!' she thenwaited for Randy whom said that he needed to talk to Bischoff. A few minutes later he returned to the locker.

"Hey Lita-" he stopped when he saw Lita.

"Damn! you look great!" He said with a flirty smile. And he bit his lower lip.

"You done drooling?" she said laughing.

"Almost.." again he bit his lower lip. And Lita giggled.

"Uhmmm...What were you going to say?"

"I talked to Bischoff and I asked him to let me accompany you 'coz Matt's gonna accompany the 'Blonde Bimbo' to the ring."

"Okay then..Let's go." she said as she held Randy's hand and led him to the entrance curtains.

On their way to the entrance curtains she heard Ashley's music and Ashley being introduced.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Women's Championship. Introducing first, the challenger, being accompanied by Matt Hardy..Ashley!"

Lita's blood boiled when she heard the last two words or should I say names. Matt Hardy and Ashley. Then Lita's music hit..the crowd went wild when Lita was being introduced.

"And being accompanied by Randy Orton, from Sanford, North Carolina, she is the WWE Women's Champion...Lita!"

When both of the women were in the ring the vell had rung. They exchanged rights and lefts. Then Lita gained the momentum. She kicked Ashley in the mid-section then delivered the Twist of Fate, she climbed the top turnbuckle and gave a moonsault to Ashley followed by the 1,2,3 for the victory. The crowd cheered her name and Randy with her belt raised her hand. Lita got a microphone..

"Hey Matt, Trashley oh, I mean Ashley you better prepare for a match at New Year's Revolution, 'coz you're going to face me and Randy in an intergender tag team match." she said as she and Randy kissed passionately in the ring.

After a few weeks

She and Randy to leave to go in the arena for NY's Revolution. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

New Year's Revolution- St. Louise, MO

Randy and Lita were getting ready for their match. Lita wre a black short, shorts, pink and red knee high socks, red fishnet shirt and a pink knotted tee. Randy wore his red 'ORTON' trunks. They stretched and went to the ring. When all 4 of them were introduced, the match started. Lita and Ashley started the match. Lita kicked Ashley in the gut and she iridh whipped Ashley. But Ashley countereed and she was the one who irish whipped Lita to the ropes. Then when she caught Lita, Lita delivered the headscissors to Ashley, followed by a drop kick and a clothesline. When it was half of the match, the 2 guys were in the ring and the 2 divas as well. Matt threw Randy out of the ring, while Lita threw Ashley out. Lita and Matt were in the ring, Matt irish whipped Lita to the ropes and Lita was able to hit the headscissors to her former boyfriend. Then Randy was able to hit the RKO on Matt Hardy, he allowed Lita to pin him and pick up the victory. They both left the ring happy.

After the show they went clubbing with Jeff and Trish. Lita wore a black styletto boots and a short red spaghetti-straped dress; while, Trish wore silver styletto boots and a hot pink short strapless dress. When they met at the club both the guys' jaws dropped upon seeing their girls looking HOT! They all went inside to drink and dance. After a few hours Lita and Randy said their goodbyes to Trish and Jeff, who still remained for a few hours, then both Randy and Lita hit the breaks. After they went to the hotel room, they sat down at the couched then talked.

"Uhmmm.. Randy, can I tell you something?" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Of course you can, anything." he said as he placed his arms around her waist.

" Randy...I...I love you." she said as she turned to face Randy.

"What?" Randy asked shockingly but still sweetly.

"Randy I love you, but I know you don't-..." she was cut-off by a quick kiss from Orton.

"Lita I love you too..so much.." he said with a smile.

"Really? Cause if you just-.." again was cut-pff by Randy.

"Lita, I really do, I love you.." they both smiled at each other.

"Now, can I ask you something?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, sure." Lita said smiling.

"Lita, I've been waiting to ask this for a long time...Lita..will you be my girlfriend?" Randy asked nervously.

"Yes Randy, I would love to be your girlfriend.." Lita said as she and Randy kissed. This is a good start for their new relationship..not just as friends..but as lovers...

END

Enjoyed it? Loved it? REVIEWS Please..thanks for reading...Ü 


End file.
